Eleonora Huxley
Eleonora 'Nora' Huxley Daughter of Zeus Member of the Broken Covenant Member of the Opus Superum (This Character Belongs to What'sNewOwlz?) History History Rebecca Huxley was a comic book designer in 1930's Britain. Not only was she amazingly talented and creative, she was also beautiful. Zeus fell in love because she radiated power, and was just a stunning women. He 'bumped' into her in the middle of a street in London, and after talking, Rebecca invited him back to her home, in Central London. They spent the rest of the night chatting and drinking, and that finished up with them sleeping together. It was more than a one-night stand; six months later Rebecca realised she was pregnant. After telling her everything, Zeus departed. Another three months past, and Zeus watched as the women he once loved gave birth to twins. It wasn't a particularly challenging birth, but sadly, Rebecca died seconds after giving birth to her second daughter. So, Zeus, as the father, went and announced this, and after they spent a few weeks in the hospital, he took them 'home'. What he really did is go to their aunt. He explained all about him and how the children were her nieces. He also explained about him being a god. The last thing he did, concerned for his children's safety, was leave them in the Lotus Casino until World War Two was over. The girls life in the casino was as normal as it gets. Many tragic events passed, but they were safe. It was only in 1995 that they left the casino, with orders to their aunt to keep them safe and have them live a normal life. So, that's what they did. The first few years of their lives, they led as normal children. Aged four, they started the local primary, and that's when things changed. Info |- | Familial Information |- | |- | Physical Description |- | |} WIP Broken Covenant Life Camp Life WIP Personality Personality WIP Appearance Appearance 2012-05-25_1502.png Possessions/Weapons & Armour/Pets Possessions/Weapons & Armour/Pets 99-gothic-forbidden-magic-key-of-solomon-pendant-necklace.jpg|Luc's Amulet, it turns into a Crossbow. Hunting_Recurve_120LBS_Outdoor_Crossbow.jpg|The Crossbow 45481.jpg|Her Pet Wolf named 'Wolf', that she shares with her brother, Edwin. luc athame.jpg|Her Silver Athame Abilities Abilities #Children of Zeus have the ability to create small bolts of lightning that can be directed to strike near them; doing so drains them a moderate amount. #Children of Zeus have the ability to flow an electrical current into any sort of metal weaponry which will shock anyone it strikes; the current can only be maintained while they are holding the weapon. #Children of Zeus can send an electric current through their body which gives them the ability to move extremely fast for a short time; however, they cannot have a weapon drawn so the speed is purely for evasion. #Children of Zeus have the ability to emanate a field of electrical energy which stuns anyone nearby them for a short time; while maintaining the field, they cannot move. #Children of Zeus are innately resistant to both electricity and lightning. #Children of Zeus have the ability to hover or fly, however, the longer they fly the more it drains them. #Children of Zeus have the ability to call upon the winds to speed their movements or attacks; this can also be used oppositely to slow the movements or attacks of others. #Children of Zeus are able to call to their aid a flock of birds, that will then help to either defend or attack, but only for a short time. #In rare cases, children of Zeus have the ability to create a large lightning storm which will begin to randomly strike the nearby area with large bolts of lightning, with no regard to friend or foe; doing so drains the child of Zeus extremely. #Children of Zeus generally make strong leaders. #Children of Zeus are generally good at predicting the weather, as Zeus was also the god of weather. #Children of Zeus are rarely afraid of heights. #In some cases children of Zeus are prone to being claustrophobic, as they generally prefer open spaces. Relationships Relationships edwin583953.jpg|"My Brother, Edwin." 2012-05-25_1608.png|"Our Father, Jace Brown." 2012-05-25_1607.png|"Our Father and Eddie when Eddie was a cute little kid." brown aunt.jpg|"Our Aunt, Melody Brown." Hecate-triple-Goddess-of-justice.jpg|"Our Mother, Hecate."